The Balancing Act
by Electric Banana
Summary: Just an average rouge, nothing exceptional. She lives a very dull life, until she gets kidnapped by some shady looking characters. She is now a part of their organization, and the apprentice of the mysterious leader. By the way, it's NOT what you think!


**A/N: From reading my description, you're probably thinking: "This is just another Akatsuki OC fanfic, bla bla bla..." You're wrong! Well, technically you are right, in a way. This is actually the sequal to a fanfic like that. The only thing is, it was never actually written. It was all in my mind, which caused it to be a bit strange at times. Since I'm not exactly sure where to go with this, it might be edited in the future. Anyways, enjoy the first chaper of my first actual fanfic! I'm just hoping I have enough inspiration to finish it all...**

**(By the way, one of my characters has kind of an accent/bad grammar so I spell what she says incorrectly to reflect that. I actually try to follow the rules, unlike some people here! Or, at least most of the time...)  
**

* * *

I was just wandering around in the forest. I had already finished training and I was just randomly thinking about all of the crazy stuff in life, like the chicken and the egg stuff, and why people did the things they did. Then all of a sudden, this totally random idea popped into my head. _If the world was always at peace, would life really be as good as it sounds?_ The thought felt strange in my mind, as if it wasn't my own, but as if someone spoke to me.

I pushed that feeling aside and started to think about it. The world can't truly be at peace, now can it? As long as there are people with different opinions, there will always be debate,arguments, conflicts, and even wars. Besides, if life was always at peace, it wouldn't get very far. We only advanced in society, because there was a problem that needed solving. When people are put under pressure, they either do better at coming up with solutions, and cause conflicts for others as well. Besides, a world without conflict is a very dull and boring place. A place that also wouldn't be ready for an apocalyptic situation that was out of our control. If the world wasn't under pressure and conflict, we would all be doomed eventually...

I stopped dead in my tracks. There were people watching me. I could just feel it. Then, a voice spoke in my head. "_The moon is a reflection of the sun; an indicator of different times. It controls and influences many things, even though it is far away. It can be hidden from view, but it's still always there..._" I then was swiftly knocked out.

"So wat shud we do wit 'er, Aka-chan?"

"She has regained consciousness."

"Finally! Sheesh, she was out for hours!"

"You really shouldn't have hit her so hard, senpai."

"Mmm..."

I finally opened my eyes to see... well nothing actually. It was very dark.

"Ah. I see you have awakened." said the voice of a young woman. It was cold, respectful, understanding, and filled with great strength at the same time. It confused me to no end. "My identity will remain a secret for now, in case of any...inconvenient situations. But you may refer to me as Mangetsu."

_Umm... Okay?_ I thought. I still had no idea what was going on. Why was I here? Where was I? Who were those voices I heard earlier.

"I'm sure you have many questions," continued Mangetsu. "but we have seen your skills, and your state of mind. You could potentially be a valuable member in our organization..."

_Seen my skills? My state of mind? Potential member?_ Now I was even more confused. _Were they stalking me or something?_

I heard a soft giggle in the distance. "No we aren't stalking you, per say." said Mangetsu. "Let's just say that we can read your thoughts..."

"Anyways, that isn't important right now." she continued. "We're in need of some more members, and you fit the qualifications."

"Wait," I said. "What exactly is this organization? What do you do?"

"Ah, yes. We are Shakudo. Our purpose is to keep the world in balance. You see, the world needs the right proportions of both peace and chaos, to function properly. You see, we don't consider ourselves as good or evil. Those are just people's opinions based on their moral values. We at Shakudo try and stay as objective as possible. We do what is necessary for the world to continue at a good, developing rate. Romantic relationships are forbidden, but we do allow social interactions. People respectfully getting along with others, helps build trust and makes plans go smoother. We also try not to let our emotions get the better of us. Many times, strong emotions can cloud our judgment." She sighed deeply. "Also, you are always to follow my orders. It usually doesn't matter what you do, because I trust everyone's judgment, but the task must be fulfilled. You may leave anytime you wish, if you are uncomfortable with what we are doing, and return to your life, just as it was before..."

"So," she said. "will you join us?"

I considered the idea for a brief moment. It was an intriguing proposal. It's not like I was doing anything else with my life. Being a rogue ninja can be tough, and I could always back down anytime I wanted to. I didn't even have to say my response, because she knew before I was even finished thinking.

A small flame began to light. I could barely make out Mangetsu's appearance. She was a woman, probably in her early twenties, with long dark hair. Her face was lit with the dull glow of the candle. The details were blurry, at best. Soon, 5 other candles began to appear behind the woman, each one revealing a cloaked figure.

Mangetsu made a small smile. "Welcome, Fuyumi-san. Or should I say, Mikadzuki."

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me! Just click that button! Give me tips and suggestions! I need them badly! I will also answer any questions you may have. With your help, I can make this fanfiction at least a little better!**


End file.
